


Finding Eachother

by Whatsthewifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Famous youtuber!Eren, M/M, Other, erejean - Freeform, i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsthewifi/pseuds/Whatsthewifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a nineteen year old man who is kicked out of his mothers house because he isn't able to find a job. So, he moves in with a pretty rad guy named Jean. Jsh-ahn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!!! so I finally did this thing that was deeply requested ayyy 
> 
> I will add tags and the summary as I go! :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Tumblr: Arimn-and-eern

You have to find a job, Eren!"

"I have a job mom!"

"Making videos with your stupid little phone camera is not a job!"

"I'm getting paid for it, its-"

"Get out of my house if you can't do anything for yourself! Leave! You promised you'd have a job by now, and you don't! Find a new home!" Carla spat, tears running down her cheeks. She was fed up. "You promised a year ago, eighteen years old, you promised me and now you're nineteen and you can't, you cant- just, just get out of my house!"  
~•~•~•~

November 20, 2013.

Eren scowled as he walked down the sidewalk, busy cars passing and zooming beside him. The brunette shrunk down in his maroon hoodie while breathing out frosty air, a shudder running down his spine. Its been three days since he left what he's always known,

Home. 

Now he was living with his sister in her boyfriends shitty apartment.

It wasn't really shitty, it was small and Eren had to sleep on the couch which really fucked his back and so he was really grumpy now. Ugh.

He stumbled over his feet, a tall stranger shoving past him. Eren didn't dare say a word of what he was thinking to the man. The cold nineteen year old turned into a coffee shop, really fucking tired of it being so frigid.

And just to his luck, it was absolutely buzzing with crowds of tired adults and rowdy, younger teenagers. Fucking Christ.

'Okay, Eren calm down, its okay! No one is noticing you, no one is going to talk to you, calm down. They're all in their own space and you have yours.' He repeats to himself mentally. 

Eren scooted along the right side of the wall, stopping when he reached the corner of the small store, warm air and the scent of coffee filling his nose. A cork board hung proudly right beside his head. Who the hell was tall enough to hang it this high?! Eren was only 5'7!

He glanced over a piece of paper hanging loosely by one thumbtack.

It reads:

-Man seeking roommate.

-104 West Trost.

-1.5 bath and average bedroom.

-Rent: 350 per month. Free WiFi and laundry.

Then there's little tabs that you can rip off, it has a number on it. Oh.

Eren hesitantly rips one off and reads the number, shoving it into his pocket. He'd call them later.

~•~•~•~

November 22, 2013.

Eren stood in front the house of 104 West Trost. It was much nicer today, the wind not as, well, windy and the sun was out. 

The house was a nice light blue color, looking kinda tacky around all the other houses. But at least he knows where he might live. It was a one story, at first glance looking only a few years old but once you /really/ look at it, seeing how the paint was cracked and chipped, you could tell it hasn't been painted in a long time.

Eren shakily walked up to the door and held up his fist.

'Eren, what are you doing?! He could be a serial killer or a rapist, or even worse!' He screamed at himself.

'Eren, stop this you talked to him over the phone yesterday and he sounded nice.'

'Sounding is way different than being!'

'JUST /DO IT/.'

He shook his head violently and quickly before gently rapping on the wooden door.

Eren waited a few seconds as he lightly shook, hoping it wasn't noticeable. Ngh.

The door suddenly cracked open and a somewhat taller male with messy blonde bed head peaked out through the door. His eyes were sharp and they looked tired.

"A-Are you J-John?" SHIT HE WAS STUTTERING GOD DAMN IT.

Jean couldn't help but make a face at the name. "Its Jean." He said quietly, opening the door some more. "Jsh-ahn." 

"O-Oh! S-Sorry." He squeaks, trying not to look deathly afraid.

"Its okay." He murmurs. "And you're Eren?'" Jsh-ahn ran a hand through his tuffy locks. Jean noticed he was a little more on edge than how he sounded over the phone.

Eren nodded and gulped, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Come on in, then." Jean half smiled and moved out of Eren's way. The smaller man shyly moved into the house while hugging himself. 

It looked nice, a regular living room with a leather black couch. The TV stood across the room, facing the leather seat. The floor was a nice light brown and the walls were white with nothing hung up on them. A dark wooden coffee table stood sturdily in the middle of the living room, somewhat closer to the couch. A few plants decorated the whole thing. It smelt fresh in here. You could see the kitchen as it was right next to the living area. Its pretty big, enough space for three people to cook or do whatever. There was a long hallway right in between the two, leading to what it seems like two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"S' nice." Eren commented quietly, relaxing some. It didn't seem like a serial killers home.

"Wanna see the bedroom?" Jean nodded towards the hall.

"Please." 

Jean nodded and started moving to the door first on the left side, opening it so Eren could see.

That was pretty big too. Same look as the living room, windows on the wall beside what it looks like a closet. "And this is my room?"

"Oh, no, this is my dogs room." Jean chuckled with his voice filled with sarcasm.

Eren's eyes lit up. "You have a dog?"

"Wh- No, I was joking. You're also not aloud to have pets. Sorry if I forgot to put that on the flyer, assuming that's how you found me."

Eren pouted and nodded. "I really like it here so far. The rents really cheap."

"Yeah, its seven-hundred a month."

"Jesus, is that why you're looking for a roommate?"

"Yeah, partly. My mom also said that now i'm grown, I have to be more sociable and I have to get my own place, so I just joined the two together and… Bam." He folds his arm with a soft smile.

"Aw, that's cute." Eren laughed. He was warming up to Jean now.

He shrugged. "I don't see how its cute."

"You n' your mom, that's cute."

He just shook his head and looked away. "Wanna see the bathroom?"

"Sure." Eren pressed his lips in a thin line with a tiny   
smile.

And so they walked down the short hall to the bathroom. 

That was pretty large too. It had one stand up shower with a door instead of a curtain, a toilet and a fancy looking sink. Nice.

"Nice."

"Thanks…?"

**Author's Note:**

> niCE


End file.
